The present invention relates to an exhaust gas system having an exhaust manifold, in particular a single-wall exhaust manifold, which includes a plurality of inlet pipes for connection to exhaust gas outlets of an internal combustion engine and a collector device for the combining of the inlet pipes, with the collector device having an outlet opening which is connected to downstream elements of the exhaust gas system, with the collector device being resistant to bending and the inlet pipes being comparatively flexible with respect to the collector device.